Stranger Feelings
by EvilRegalWarrior
Summary: Akko's had the strangest dream
1. Chapter 1

Akko felt her whole body on fire. She was certainly blushing. She was glad it was so dark she couldn't be seen at all.

She and Sucy were hiding in the closet down the dorms hall. They were both breathing heavily from running and their faces were close enough they could feel each others hot breaths. Akko wasn't sure she remembered why the hell they were out of their dormitory at that time. All she could think about was how Sucy's body were slightly touching hers and how her own body seemed to respond to this closeness in a very _strange_ way.

"I think she´s still out there " Sucy whispered in the dark.

"Whaat?" Akko couldn't hear anything properly. Her ears were humming.

Sucy leaned in and whispered again, this time in Akko´s ear " Are you deaf? I said I think she´s still out there. Looking for us."

Akko froze and felt a shiver down her spine. _What was wrong with her? Why were they in that closet, anyway? Who were they running from?_ _How can Sucy smell so damn good?_ She couldn't remember. Akko decided to lean in and whisper in Sucy's ear what the hell was going on. At least she intended to. But all she managed to do was to whisper softly "Suucy…"

Akko felt Sucy tensing up and gulping. She couldn't help herself and whispered her friend's name again. "Suucy…" Sucy groaned soflty. Akko felt her body responding the moan. _She felt so hot_. Akko leaned it, getting even closer to her friend and hold her by the waist. She could smell Sucy's hair scent even more now and it started to drive her crazy.

"Akko…" Sucy was breathing heavily than before. "I…I wan…" Before she could finish her sentence Akko hold her firmly by the waist and kissed her. They both moaned when their lips touched. Akko's back hit the closet wall and Sucy took the chance to fully connect their bodies. They slowly started to rub against each other. Sucy grabbed Akko's hair and deepened the kiss. The tip of Sucy's tongue traced Akko's lips softly demanding entrance. When Akko opened her mouth and their tongues touched for the first time both of them moaned again. Their bodies connected, rubbing each other, searching some release...

"Akko!"

"Hmmm…"

"AKKO! WAKE UP!"

Akko opened her eyes and quickly sat on her bed. Her heart was pounding real hard. Sucy was looking at her. She had a potion bottle in her hand and seemed worried.

"What… What happened?" Akko asked, trying to understand the sudden change of scenario.

"I don't know. You were probably having a nightmare or something. You were making weird noises and move like you were possessed." Akko's face turned completely red. She looked guiltily at Sucy. She noticed her friend was wearing her nightshirt and also noticed how well it fit all her curves...

"Akko, you look dumber than your usual self. Is everything alright? What were you dreaming about? You distracted me from my testing"

"I… I don't remember my dream." Akko's face was still totally red and she could feel it was wet with sweat. She was so embarrassed she turned her face away from Sucy, momentarily looking at her Chariot poster.

"Aww… I see." Sucy had an humorous tone in her voice . Akko turned to her again and saw Sucy staring at her Shiny Chariot poster as well and grinning wildly. "I get it now. Wow. That was unexpected."

Akko took a while to understand what her friend was talking about, after all, her body was still recovering from the dream. When she realized what Sucy meant her eyes went wide and her face redder than before.

"NO! Sucy! It's not what you're thinking!" It's _way worse._

"It's ok, Akko. I won't judge. We all know you have a crush on Shiny Chariot so I guess it should be normal to…

"NO!" Akko was so embarrassed she had no idea how to respond. Sucy was still wildly grinning at her, "For your information I wasn't dreaming about _her." Her damn mouth._

Sucy's eyes went wide. She looked really curious right now, maybe too much. Akko's never seen her friend look so interested in something that didn't involve poisons ou mushrooms. It reminded her of the impatient Sucy she met inside her friend's mind.

"Come on, Akko. Who was it, then?


	2. Chapter 2

"It's none of your business" Akko crossed her arms and looked away again, pretending to be mad, hoping to keep her blushed face hidden from her grinning friend.

Sucy wasn't satisfied with that answer. Akko's noises had completely messed up her focus on her latest experiment.

Sucy had been working for hours and nothing had been able to distract her, not even Lotte´s random snores. However, when she was about to add her last ingredient, she heard the _strangest_ noise. She froze as soon as she heard it. She couldn't understand exactly what was it but It sounded like a whispered plea and it sent chills all over her body. Sucy, for the first time in hours, looked away from her potion and stared at one of her sleeping friends. Then Akko made the same noise again. Sucy's heart seemed to stop for a second and then started to pound hard on her chest. Her hands started to sweat. She still couldn't understand what Akko had said but she was definitely begging for something in her dreams. _And it sounded so sexy._

Sucy was still staring at Akko, though she was trying to change her focus, when the sleeping girl moaned for the first time. Sucy gulped. Her mouth went dry and her eyes widened. The moan made her feel hot as though she was inside her bubbling cauldron. Then Akko slowly started to move her hips up and down. By now Sucy's mouth was hanging open and she was completely taken by the moment and _the feels_. _Stop it, Sucy. It's Akko. You shouldn't be feeling like that…_ Another moan. This time even louder. The hips movements became faster.

"AKKO!" Sucy managed to scream, though her voice sounded weak and way lower than usual. She was feeling guilty because of the way her body was responding to her friend´s noises. She needed her to stop doing _that right now_. Sucy did her best for her legs to obey her and went toward Akko's bed, feeling almost afraid to get too close to her noisy friend. _What was she going to say_ _?_ _**I woke you up because you screwed my work by moaning and turning me on.**_ _No. Her favorite guinea pig could never know that. No one could ever know that. The whole situation was ridiculous and embarrassing._

Sucy wasn't about to give up on her questioning. It was the perfect disguise to pretend to be interest in Akko's dreams, although she actually was curious about it.

Akko still had her arms crossed and was facing the other way. She was probably expecting Sucy to mock her. Sucy reached Akko's shoulder to catch her attention and make her look at her. She regretted it as soon as her hand touched her skin.

Akko, who had her eyes closed and wasn't expecting to be touched so soon by the subject of her dreams, jumped so high she hit her head on Lotte's bed. The slight touch seemed to burn her skin. Sucy eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Sucy! Stop it!" Akko's voice sounded so-oh low. " I'm sorry I interrupted your work but give me some space. I need to breath." Akko moved her arms to push Sucy further away from her. Sucy put her usual uninterested expression back on her face. She was trying hard to stay cool. Now it seemed like she was really upsetting Akko.

"It's ok, Akko." Sucy turned away. Although she loved messing up with Akko and she needed the disguise, right now it didn't feel right. She needed to keep a safe distance.

Akko watched Sucy as she turned away from her and went back to her potions. She stared at her friend's hips as she walked towards the desk. _If she kept doing that Sucy could easily realise what her dream was about._

Sucy looked at her work. Nothing made sense. Maybe she should get some sleep and start it all over again tomorrow.

"Andrew."

Sucy didn't turn to look at Akko. She kept staring at her own work.

"I was dreaming about Andrew, Sucy. I'm sorry I made such a mystery about it. It's embarrassing. But…but you're my friend, right? I can tell you these awkward stuff. Sucy, are you even listening to me? "

Sucy kept staring at her work. She heard Akko and she didn't like it at all. She needed to put her best mocking face on, but she couldn't. She felt angry.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Lotte finally woke up. She was rubbing her eyes and looking at Sucy. Her friend seemed tense. Maybe sad. She got worried.

"Akko had a hot dream about Andrew and interrupted my work." Sucy slowly turned her head to face the girls. Her usual uninterested expression doing a good job covering her anger.

"SUCY! It was supposed to be a secret!" Akko spoke seemingly angry, but she was actually relieved Sucy believed her.

"You didn't mention it was a secret. Sorry." Sucy stood up and went to her bed. Akko thought her friend looked sad but wasn't sure about it. Sucy always looked sad. It was her normal.

"A hot dream about Andrew? " Lotte sounded confused."But you can't stand him…"

"WE DON'T CONTROL OUR DREAMS, LOTTE!" All Akko wanted to do was to stop talking about the dream.

"Ok, ok. I know that." Lotte laughed. Her friend seemed embarrassed, though she couldn't believe she would dream about Andrew, of all people. Sucy, on the other hand, had looked awkwardly upset with this new information. When Lotte looked at her she was pretending to sleep already.

Lotte turned off the lights. She sensed something strange was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

In the next morning, each of the girls was dealing with different kinds of feelings. Lotte felt curious and suspicious. Last night, after she turned off the lights, she remained awake for an hour thinking about her best friends.

Sucy constantly teased Akko. She clearly enjoyed watching their goofy friend do all sorts of silly things. She had fun observing Akko's frustrated attempts in completing magical tasks at school. Sucy sometimes even contributed to her failure as part of one of her crazy jokes. But Lotte knew, when it really mattered, Sucy had trusted Akko, worried about her and cared deeply for her. After all, they were friends and that's what real friends do. Right? _So why do I feel like I'm in the middle of one of the romances from Night Fall?_ Akko's always responding to Sucy's teases in an impatient way. She seems angry when Sucy tries her experiments on her and usually tells her to stop but never really gets angry at her. They argue and in the next minute Akko's back hugging both of them or proposing something crazy and forbidden for them to do together. And then Sucy and Akko act like Sucy never turned Akko's head into a balloon. They have this strange dynamic together that Lotte could barely understand but it seemed to work for both of them so far. However, now, something felt different.

Last night, Lotte woke up when something hit her bed from underneath. She, then, heard Akko telling Sucy to go away from her bed. Both of them were too much into the situation to realize Lotte was awake. She saw Sucy's sudden change of expression. She seemed shocked and blushed and then she did her best to put on her usual blasé expression when Akko told her she needed space to breath. Then she heard Akko's confession about her dream and how awkward and unrealistic it sounded. She was clearly lying but Sucy believed her and looked upset. When Lotte asked Akko about the dream her reaction just proved her right: Akko was lying about Andrew and Lotte had a feeling she knew why.

Sucy was feeling down. She didn't get to finish her potion, she wasted her best mushrooms, she slept only for 3 hours, she missed breakfast and Akko had a hot dream about Andrew. Well, that last part she didn't admit to herself but it surely contributed the most for her to feel like that in the morning. She had decided not to think about that damn dream anymore.

Last night, after she pretended to go to sleep, she kept remembering Akko's words " _...you're my friend, right_ _?_ _I can tell you these awkward stuff..."_ How could she know _? She has never had a friend before._ Akko and Lotte were her first ones. Ever. Before that all she cared about was her mushrooms and potions. _And now she couldn't even finish them because of stupid hot dreams!_ If the dream had been about Chariot Sucy knew she wouldn't be feeling this way. _Maybe it's because I don't like this Andrew. Or maybe it's just because Chariot has been missing for 10 years. Or both._ Whatever. Sucy didn't understand why she was feeling so angry and upset about it so she decided to quit thinking about it at all. That's how she dealt with most of her emotions anyway.

Still, she kept remembering how her body felt when she heard Akko's soft moans. So, she decided to believe that she felt that way because she was under the influence of the smoke of the potion she was making. It _could_ have some collateral side effects. It probably made her sensitive to any noises and sounds and filled her with nasty sexy thoughts. And, furthermore, biologically speaking, she knew she was full of teenage hormones ready to turn her into some horny monster anytime. She probably just got carried on by all that together. All was under control for now and, therefore, ready to be forgotten.

She made her way to her first class in the morning feeling tired and hungry. Akko and Lotte were already there. Akko looked surprisingly awake. She often slept during History of Magic classes, unless it was close to the the exams.

When Sucy sat down next to Akko, the girl looked at her and gave her a shy smile. Sucy automatically returned it, showing all her sharp teeth . She saw Akko blushing and quickly turning to look to the professor again. Sucy copied her and also turned her attention to the professor. She could feel her usually pale cheeks burning hot.

Akko was feeling a mixture of shame, guilt and something else entirely she still could not name. After she woke up from her dream and lied about it to Sucy and Akko she wasn't able to sleep again. She thought her lie was completely necessary. No way Sucy could know she was the person she dreamt about. She could just imagine Sucy teasing her endlessly because of it. Or worse. Maybe she would think Akko was a creep and would never talk to her again. But the first option was way more like Sucy. After all, she was the creepy one.

Akko believed that if Sucy thought it was Andrew in her dream she would make fun of her and soon forget it. But for Akko's relieve she looked uninterested, even bored, and went straight to bed.

When Lotte turned off the lights Akko felt even more relieved. She didn't want to talk about the dream anymore but she still wanted to think about it. She needed to process it all. So she kept remembering it. _Over and over again._

Laying in bed, she remembered how good it felt to have Sucy's lips on hers and enjoyed the hot sensation that took over her body whenever she thought of it. When she thought of their bodies rubbing slowly against each other she felt a heat between her legs that she's never felt before. It made her wonder how Sucy's curvaceous hips would feel under her touch and if she would moan if Akko traced it slowly with her fingertips...

As she remembered the dream she forgot to think about what it meant and focused on all the sensations the dream gave her. After a while she tried to push those thoughts away but failed. She felt an urge to touch herself but had no idea of how to start. Besides, it was too dark to check if Sucy and Lotte were really sleeping and she already felt guilty to be thinking of Sucy in that way. So, she lay awake till morning. She was the first to get up and have breakfast. And the first to arrive to the class.

Akko was anxiously waiting for Sucy to come. She knew she needed to play cool and just pretend nothing happened, but still she needed this first encounter to be sure she could act normally, after all, she spent most of last night having hot thoughts regarding her friend.

When Sucy arrived, she sat next to Akko. Her smell filled her senses and all of yesterday's memories came straight to her mind. All she managed to do was to give Sucy a shy smile. When Sucy returned the smile she quickly turned away to face the professor. Her cheeks burning and her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was sure everyone in class could hear it.


End file.
